


greedy

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, girl!ryeowook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: Kyuhyun can’t help but get smitten over Red Velvet’s special stage in SMTown concert. Mainly because of one member.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 9





	greedy

The crowd cheered as their favorite group performed on stage, everyone anticipating what each performer prepared for the concert. Lights filled the sea of people boasting their own lightstick: blue against pink against green against various colors. Excitement fulfilled the hearts and minds of each person in the audience as they wondered if they were seeing something new. Sounds reverberated and permeated their ears with such enchanting melodies and harmonious voices each artist had to offer. The bass could be felt even from the farthest seat to the backstage where most of the artists were waiting for their time to come on stage.

One of these is Kyuhyun, member of long-established boy group Super Junior. He stood by the stairs near the front stage, still hidden from the audience, watching other artists as they performed on stage. He liked seeing his labelmates’ production especially since he was truly appreciative of their music. And so, he stood there with his hand fan, keeping himself from being sweaty even though their performance was still far.

The lights around the stages dimmed, indicating a new performance. Henry and Mark from NCT came down the stage, the former greeting him casually while the latter bowed down to him. From the other side of the stage, three members of a girl group were walking up the stairs to their position onstage. Kyuhyun squinted to see who the group was and he saw three members of Red Velvet posed on the front stage, waiting for the music to start. 

The three’s harmony in the beginning of the song made everyone in the audience cheer, albeit it being a foreign song. The lights brightened and now, it was clear to Kyuhyun who was who. A main dancer, a lead dancer, and a main vocalist. Each of their petite frames moving charmingly to the song.

_Boy, you give me feelings, never felt before_

If it was any other group, Kyuhyun sure wouldn’t have felt anything. He would’ve remained standing and enjoying the performance. But this was different. Kyuhyun can’t help but get smitten in this special stage of Red Velvet. Mainly because of one member.

She moved flawlessly, not as powerful as the established dancers of the group but she definitely could dance. What she lacked in dancing, she gave her all in singing. Her high notes rang in Kyuhyun’s ears, awakening memories of the sweet words whispered in his ear. Her luminous skin shined brighter than the lights that illuminated the stage. Every time the lights hit her skin, it reminded Kyuhyun just how soft it was and how delicate. 

_Baby, you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best_

Kyuhyun knew it was selfish but he wanted to keep that one member for himself. Ryeowook was his, and only his. She continued to sing and dance in front of other people that Kyuhyun can’t help but feel bothered. A sweat runs down his face. When did it get so hot?

Ryeowook raised her hand in the air, arms stretched. The late night sneaking out flashed in Kyuhyun’s mind. The days and months of discreet hand holding, subtle touches, and fleeting kisses all came back to him. Just how long they were going to hide their relationship to the public, he wasn’t so sure. What he's sure about was that the Ryeowook was dancing so provocatively yet so unassuming that he felt something stirring down his stomach.

_You know that I'm coming tonight, I know I'm coming tonight_

Everything started back in early 2014 when Kyuhyun bumped into Ryeowook when he was on his way to the practice room in SM’s building. Kyuhyun paid no mind to the girl, assuming she was a dancer for another group since her face was unfamiliar to him. The dainty girl picked up her bag which fell when they bumped into each other. She looked up, eyes wide and mouth parted in an ‘o’. She bowed so fervently to Kyuhyun that he had to hold her shoulders to stop her from breaking her back.

“Kyuhyun-sunbae, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“Sunbae?”

“Ah, right! I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Ryeowook, a new trainee. It’s nice to meet you!”

She smiled so innocently that it left Kyuhyun enchanted. He shook his head, another young girl’s dream exploited by the capitalistic society they lived in. He learned later on that Ryeowook was only four years younger than him. Strange to think when she looked so young and child-like.

He wasn’t so sure how or why he started liking Ryeowook. He was so intrigued by the girl that he couldn’t help be captivated by her every time they meet or see each other. Two months into training, Ryeowook debuted as a member of Red Velvet. He supported his junior’s projects as he always did but each time he stood in front of Ryeowook, he was left speechless.

_I ain't talking money, I'm just physically obsessed_

It came to a point when Kyuhyun couldn’t take it anymore. Ryeowook haunted his every dream, he was sure what he felt was more than infatuation. He sensed that the girl also felt the same considering she never turned down any of Kyuhyun’s attempts to pursue her.

Eventually, they got together. The biggest problem they encountered was how they were going to open up about their relationship to both their teams. Even more so, the heads of the company itself. What they got as a response was generally positive, save for the fact that they chose to keep it private. No coming out to the public, no reasons to be caught by the media.

_You know that I'm greedy for love_

Ryeowook and another member separated from the main dancer in the center. Kyuhyun followed Ryeowook’s every movement as she made her way to the right wing. She turned in a circle, waving her hand to the audience, before landing her eyes on Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's breath hitched as Ryeowook winked and flashed a smile in his direction. Long alluring legs clouded Kyuhyun’s vision, ears throbbing with the sweet, sweet voice that haunted his every dream, and he felt hungry at that moment. He felt hungry for Ryeowook. He knew she was testing him, see how long he can stand watching her from afar.

_I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy, I'm greedy for love_

Ryeowook turned her back against Kyuhyun, facing the audience once more. This was much worse, Kyuhyun decided. Without even seeing her face, Kyuhyun knew she had a pretty little smirk plastered on her face, eyes glowing in mischief. He hated it. He hated it because he knows Ryeowook got him under her control.

The black skin-tight outfit she had on made Kyuhyun want to close his eyes and forget he ever watched this special stage. It clung onto Ryeowook like a snake’s skin, highlighting every part of her body. 

_'Cause I'm so greedy, ooh_

Kyuhyun grew hot. Each movement from Ryeowook felt like a punch in his gut, forcing him to grow harder and harder. Ryeowook touched her butt momentarily and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but moan. Aware of what he had done, he pretended it was as if he hurt himself. Looking around, he saw no one paid him attention so he turned back to the stage. Bad decision for him.

Ryeowook’s hips were swaying to the rhythm. She did it so seductively that it made Kyuhyun feel intoxicated. Kyuhyun was good at drinking alcohol but when it came to Ryeowook, he felt drunk and addicted, never wanting to be sober. Her every move was lethal, her hair swinging along, back and forth. With each high note she belts out, Kyuhyun slowly falls into a frenzy. He was sure he was going crazy.

_You know that I'm greedy for love (Oh, don't you know I'm greedy?)_

The song came to an end, each of the members walking down the stage they were on. Seulgi greets him enthusiastically and he nods back, still distracted. He needed to escape the state that he was in, he had a hard time breathing and his clothes felt so sticky. He knew he needed to cool down but the images of Ryeowook kept flashing in his head.

“Need help?”

Kyuhyun turned around, seeing Ryeowook standing behind him, still a bit sweaty from her performance. Up close, her face illuminates the dark backstage they were in. Her eyes dark with eyeliner, lips red from the lipstick. Kyuhyun stared at her, his whole being hot just by seeing his girlfriend stand in front of him. Ryeowook stepped closer, her hands approaching dangerously to territories it shouldn’t be near to. He felt her hands hold his dick, rubbing slow circles.

“Fuck.”

Ryeowook laughs. “Let’s finish this somewhere else.”

_'Cause I'm so_

**Author's Note:**

> this was set back in 2017 so let’s just pretend kyuhyun wasn’t enlisted during that time and that ryeowook's a member of red velvet lol 
> 
> also seulrene sub-unit!!!


End file.
